


First Contact

by FirstContact



Series: First Contact [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstContact/pseuds/FirstContact





	First Contact

SYSTEM REBOOT... ALLOW?  
YES <  
NO

  
REBOOTING “EDEN SIX” SAFETY UNITS.  
...  
REBOOT COMPLETED.

  
OPEN HIBERNATION PODS?  
YES <  
NO

  
SURVEYING REMAINING PODS.  
...  
OPENING SEVEN HIBERNATION PODS.

 

The sound of multiple hydraulic cylinders releasing pressure had filled the rusted room. Three crew members of the CS Titania watched as the pod doors slowly lifted up to reveal survivors of Scoria-7’s massive barrage of natural disasters. The smallest of the three, Delirium, had been staring down the nameplates that were screwed into the floor in front of the opening pods.

Shockspin, Ace, Hymn, Sidewire, Oracle, Nightsiren, and Honeybee were what had been written down on the pieces of metal. Blue optics darted from one to the next, glancing up at each bot that was placed inside the named pod. Delirium swore to himself that he had heard of these names somewhere before-

“Signal out t’ Chromecut that we found the remainin’ bots,” said Landslide. His faceplate gave a sternness to his words and only seemed to show it even more from the support of the scratches on his tan paint job. “After all these years... Freeflow is gonn’ have a field trip.”

At the command, Delirium slipped outside the building to admire the giant ship resting up on a nearby cliff. Delirium gazed at the charred grass that dotted the cliffside underneath the CS Titania. It matched his flat, black paint and crumbled like dried pieces of bread. The small mech cleared his throat before opening a small storage unit on his chest, pulling out a glowing metallic rod and waving it up in the air at the ship.

Delirium watched as the Titania’s docking station sent out a shuttle. It was like an ant in comparison to its mothership, but still quite big in Delirium’s personal view. As it slowed down when reaching where the Cybertronian stood, Delirium moved back to the aged safety unit to let it land in the darkened soil.

“So they sent down Growl out of all the crew members, huh? Surprised Chrome Boy didn’t send down Cascade.” Commented a voice from the entrance of the rusted building.

“Y’know Starslinger, if you don’t like your boyfriend then why date him?” Said Delirium.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Starslinger walked closer to stand beside the black bot, her own irritated, blue optics staring down at Delirium’s ones.

“You sure act like he is.” Delirium slyly responded.

“I swear to Primus, Delirium, if you say one more thing-” Starslinger caught herself when she watched Growl step out of the now landed shuttle, shiny servos resting on her purple and aqua hips. “Captain of the sandbox has arrived I see.”

Growl let out an amused grunt and rolled his shoulders back for a moment. Without saying a word to either of the two, the larger mech squeezed his way past them to get inside.

“Seven survivors, huh? This is the first contact we’ve had after almost five hundred and twenty-five years.” Rumbled out of the green and red bot. He flicked open a panel on his arm pressing one or two buttons that rested under it. Almost immediately, long cord-like arms flung out from his back that started stretching further to the hibernating Scorians.

“Eh, not the first time we’ve come across somethin’ like this. Ye’ remember Entoron, no?” Replied Landslide as he watched the cords snake their way around the torsos and waists of the survivors. “Pretty neat t’ find ‘em ‘ere though.”

As Growl brought each sleeping bot up to his face for a momentary inspection, a low rumble rose up from his chest. It was from contentment, however; he felt great to be able to save these people. To give them a chance at starting a new life together or alone, it made him happy.

Red optics gazed at the smallest of the seven he had held up to his own dull grey faceplate. Such a warm mixture of pastel yellow and orange, like the sun setting to give that golden touch on every physical thing under it... Honeybee, was it? Yes, that was their name. He had it already correlated names according to the bots’ plates with their respective pods.

Yet, it took Growl by surprised when the little bot’s own optics flickered open to reveal a shining blue color.

“Where... Shockspin? Did we really make it..?” Said Honeybee. He rubbed his metallic faceplate in an attempt to wake himself up quicker.

“I’m not Shockspin, little guy. Your friend is still asleep from your big emergency hibernation you had years ago.” Blurted out Growl.

“Oh.. But is he alright? I really hope he made it... It’s his job to watch over me, you know. Even after what happened here.” Mumbled out Honeybee. He seemed to be quite the little talker for being one of the only survivors of a now uninhabitable planet. Especially being the first out of them all to wake up.

“He’s fine, I got him right here.” Said Growl, one of the cords moved over to Honeybee, holding who seemed to be named Shockspin according to the plates.

Honeybee’s expression lit up almost instantly, the drowsiness and worry that plagued his faceplate were swept away. He reached out with both servos to touch his green and black companion.

“Shockie, you gotta wake up! Help is here!” Whispered Honeybee over to Shockspin in an attempt to rouse his friend from his slumber. After realizing he wasn’t getting any form of response, Honeybee’s optics almost gleamed with concern for the mech. His attention was turned back to Growl for answers. “Are you sure he’s gonna be okay?”

“Yes, if he isn’t you can nail me right in the noggin.” Said Growl. He gave a warm smile to Honeybee before setting the yellow and orange bot down. “I have to carry your other friends including Shockspin, do you think you can walk?”

“Uh...” Honeybee contemplated for a moment before taking a shaky step forward. He looked up at Growl and held out his servo. “Can you help me?”

Continuing to give a beaming smile at the little Scorian, Growl gave a nod and took a gentle hold of Honeybee’s servo before walking slowly alongside him.

Growl looked over to his dumbfounded shipmates, watching Delirium’s intake open in shock and Starslinger’s optics widen. Landslide, on the other hand, only bellowed out a chuckle.

“Ye’ two look like you’ve seen a ghost or somethin’.” He said. At the comment, Honeybee giggled into his free servo, looking back at the sandy mech.

“Sweet Primus, Landslide, you aren’t surprised at the little bot just walking along like he didn’t sleep for hundreds and hundreds of stellar cycles?” Said Delirium.

“I ain’t surprised, but I am amused at yer’ reaction t’ Honeybee.” Said Landslide.

Honeybee stopped for a minute, causing Growl to stop in his tracks as well. He looked over at Landslide and raised an optical ridge.

“How did you know my name?” He questioned.

“Was written down under yer’ pod.” Responded Landslide.

Growl gave a gentle tug on Honeybee’s arm to suggest the little bot to continue his slow walk. Honeybee twirled his head around to Growl and gave a faint smile before moving forward to the small retrieval ship.

As the two stepped inside the shuttle, multiple bunk beds with steel frames were built into the walls for passengers that would be exhausted and in need for recharging. Growl’s cords brought the other six to their separate beds, scanning each of their vitals one last time before retracting into the mech’s back.

“So... What now?” Honeybee asked. His servo softly squeezed Growl’s as he looked up to him for answers.

“Well, seeing that you and your friends most likely do not have any remaining relatives, friends, or conjux enduras, I was going to consider asking you if you’d like to join the crew of the CS Titania.” Growl’s red optics focused down at Honeybee. “That is if you adhere to the rules of it.”

Honeybee pondered for a moment, staring deep into Growl’s optics. Curiosity and wonderment filled his own at the answer.

“Of course!” Responded Honeybee. “Besides, I’m sure the others wouldn’t mind joining.”


End file.
